The data acquisition core exists to handle new acquisitions and updates of more complex data, and/or data that have higher acquisition costs, including the initial processing of these data into analytically useful data resources. Three specialized databases will be acquired through this core. (1) We propose to continue to update our extraordinary longitudinal database of Medicare claims records. Our current database contains comprehensive Medicare claims for about 50 million older Americans from 1984 to 2001. We propose to update these files annually with data from 2002-2006. (2) We propose to acquire updated Medicaid records for California, extending forward and enriching the California Medicaid data already in place at the NBER. (3) We propose to acquire a highly specialized version of the Longitudinal Study of Aging Danish Twins (LSADT) survey which combines health, biological, and socioeconomic data from the publicly available survey, from a new supplemental "economics" module of the survey, and from administrative data maintained by Statistics Denmark.